


Thirty Days of Fun

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Aftercare, Alcohol, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blushing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Gift Giving, Hand Feeding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, Makeup, Massage, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Picnics, Sleep, Teeth, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: I’m doing the thirty day challenge with Beauty and the Beast!Most of these will be about Lefou and Stanley of course.Tags subject to change as more chapters are added





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the challenge being used:
> 
> https://jathis.tumblr.com/post/188550157174/beauty-and-the-beast-fanfictionfanart-celebration

The sun coming through the curtains to play over their face was what woke Stanley up. They moaned softly, turning their head briefly, black hair falling over their face. The sun however remained where it was and they were forced to admit they were awake, slowly opening their eyes.

Lefou made a faint noise as Stanley sat up, burrowing deeper into the blankets, covering his head with a pillow. Stanley couldn’t help but chuckle a little, shaking their head as they looked down at him. “Lazybones…” they whispered.

“M’not workin’ ‘til later!” Lefou mumbled under the pillow. “Gonna sleep in.”

Stanley rolled their eyes but finally climbed out of bed. They stretched out, yawning as they heard soft pops in their arms as they raised them over their head. They ran a hand through their hair, pushing it off of their face and forehead. It was always wild before they styled it into submission. Lefou said that he loved how much care Stanley took in their hair and Stanley did not wish to disappoint. 

Stanley and Lefou lived in the castle now, officially hired on as servants to the prince and princess. For Stanley it was a reunion with their mother and father and for Lefou it was a chance for a fresh start after Gaston. Stanley mostly did the sewing; both repairs and new creations while Lefou helped Belle in the library and learned how to read in the process. 

They considered what to wear while brushing out their hair to calm it down before they had to style it. This morning they had been asked to work on repairing several men’s jackets and a few of the uniforms worn by the kitchen staff. With this in mind, Stanley chose a pair of black breeches with a pink stripe down the right side and a matching blouse. It was as close to a uniform as they had been given, along with a skirt and more traditional shirt should they wish to use those. 

Their hair was the next to be dealt with. The two top curls were carefully formed, Stanley’s hands moving automatically to get them into the perfect heart shape. A coral pink ribbon was used to hold their ponytail in place. Tom and Dick had always teased them, calling them an English dandy for styling their hair so much. It had all been in good fun of course and they simply said their hair was why so many girls looked at them and walked past Tom and Dick.

This morning they decided on blush and eyeliner, mouth open slightly as they stared into the mirror. Their hand was still a little unsteady with the stick of coal but they were soon able to underline their eyes without making too many mistakes in the process.

“Gorgeous.”

Stanley smiled and turned to look at Lefou. “You were watching me?”

“I like watching you get ready for the morning,” Lefou shrugged. He remained lying on his side, refusing to leave the comfort of the blanket and sheets just yet. He pushed himself up onto his elbows as Stanley approached, smiling up at them. “Have a good morning, mon cher et ma cherie.”

They hummed, bending down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Enjoy sleeping in, my sleepy love.”


	2. Jealousy

Stanley watched as the Bimbettes tried on different shoes. The trio twittered happily among themselves, giggling whenever one of them found something pleasing to the eye. Slender and delicate shoes and slippers were slipped on and off, put back on a shelf or left on the floor. 

They looked down at their own boots. Bulky, bland, and practical; proper boots for a man who needed to walk often. They had one pair of nice shoes, but those were for Sunday only and they looked nothing like the shoes women were allowed to wear.

The shoes for women were so beautiful. Slender, thin, and some of them even had heels that made the wearer appear taller! Not that Stanley needed to add any inches to their already tall height. It still looked nice and they made such pretty clicking sounds on the right kinds of floors.

Stanley watched as the Bimbettes purchased their shoes. Their chest hurt a little as jealousy burned inside of him. They wished they could wear such things too but they doubted they could commission such shoes in their size without giving themselves away. 


	3. Midnight

Lefou lost track of Stanley after their dance during the ball. Stanley had been forced to change when it was time and soon they were lost among the sea of people, servant and villager alike. Lefou had bitten his lower lip, excusing himself from the dance floor as he went in search of the other.

The palace was so big. Lefou didn’t remember it looking this big before. He searched for Stanley throughout the rooms, mindful of knocking first to avoid opening a door to an occupied room. When he could not find them on the ground floor or kitchens, he started to search upwards.

“Where could Stanley be?” he muttered to himself, frowning. He glanced up at a large clock and sighed when he saw how late it was. It was almost midnight and he still had not found them.

“Excuse me? Little man with red bow?”

Lefou turned around, blinking as he was approached by the woman who had been singing downstairs. “Oh! Bonjour, Madame de Garderobe! I was just…”

“Looking for my little one?” she asked. “You two looked so darling dancing together.”

“They’re not that little. They’re almost as tall as Gaston was,” Lefou pointed out.

“My beautiful child always liked the garden. I’m sure they went out there.”

“Ah, okay! Merci!” Lefou said, waving happily as he started down the stairs.

The diva and seamstress smiled to herself. This little man seemed nice and she had seen him dancing with her only child. She hoped he made Stanley happy.

He stepped out into the garden just as the clocks started to chime midnight, looking out into a clear night lit with stars and a few lit lanterns. There were a few people out among the flowers, small groups and a few single people. Lefou looked around, thinking of where he was most likely to find Stanley. The flowers were all planted in their own little sections, allowing anyone to look and find whatever kind they were searching for.

“Oh!” Lefou snapped his fingers as he remembered how the garden had looked in the daytime. He took off at once, certain he would find Stanley. 

He smiled as he slowed down to a light jog, coming to a stop a few feet away from where Stanley sat among the pink peonies. “I thought you’d be with the pink flowers,” he said.

Stanley blinked and turned to look at him. “Lefou?”

“I’ve been trying to find you everywhere! You disappeared after our dance,” Lefou said.

“Sorry. I was on the women’s line and I had to keep moving and then my mother needed me to help my father with his new false teeth…”

“False teeth?”

“My father was the harpsichord.”

Lefou nodded in understanding, walking over to sit beside Stanley. “It’s nice out here,” he noted.

“I used to sneak out while the clocks were chiming out midnight to sit out here and look at the stars. The chimes helped hide the sound of a door opening and closing.”

“Surely you could have gone at any other time besides midnight?”

Stanley laughed and shrugged their shoulders. “I was a child. I thought midnight was best because it had the most chimes.” They pulled their knees up, hugging them as they looked up at the sky.

“I enjoyed our dance together.”

“You did?”

“Oui.”

“So did I,” Stanley whispered, smiling as they looked at Lefou. “You know...it’s good luck to kiss on the final chime.”

“Oh?”

“Oui.”

Lefou smiled, leaning forward then, kissing them among the peonies as the twelfth chime rang out.


	4. Bath

“If you stay in there for too long you’re going to end up feeble before your time. That’s what my grandmother always said.”

Stanley snorted, allowing the washcloth they had placed over their eyes to slide off onto their chest. They were reclining in a tub, back against the polished wood as they let themselves soak. They turned to look at where Lefou was dressing himself. “How could spending time in a hot bath make you go feeble?”

“Uh…” Lefou frowned a moment then, trying to think of an answer. “I’m not sure actually,” he confessed with a laugh. 

Stanley laughed, “just for that; you have to help me with my hair!”

“Oh say it isn’t so!” Lefou cried, already picking up the vial of scented oil Stanley liked to use. He uncorked it, putting a small amount on top of their head before setting the bottle down and starting to massage it into their scalp.

“Ooh you’re always so good at this,” Stanley sighed, pressing their head against his fingers. 

“I fully expect payment for my services, mademoiselle et monsieur.”

“Oh? And what is the price for such a lovely scalp massage?”

Lefou leaned forward then, lips brushing against Stanley’s ear, “I fully expect you to use that pretty mouth of yours,” he whispered. 

They chuckled, turning their head to kiss him in fondness. “A small price to pay for such fine work,” they murmured.


	5. Leather

“Oh look at you! My darling child! So much better than the one you had before!” Garderobe cried, clasping her hands in delight as she watched her child adjusting the strap to their new scabbard and rapier. “You would have made such a handsome soldier for the prince if not for that curse!”

Stanley ran their fingers over the smooth and fresh leather of the strap. It was much softer than the one they had before, allowing itself to be adjusted for comfort and better ease of reach. The smell was still strong and fresh in their nose. 

“Per favore! Draw your blade so we can see it!” their mother said.

The hilt was shaped like a basket, like their old one. The metal shimmered in its polished glory, a mixture of steel and gold twisted together to form protection for the wielder’s hand. The blade came out of its scabbard in one smooth motion and Stanley marveled at how straight and new it was.

Garderobe watched as her child went through a few positions. They weren’t as refined as a soldier or nobleman but she saw potential there. She would have to ask Cogsworth to give her child lessons on proper fighting with a rapier.

Carefully Stanley slid their new sword back into its scabbard. They looked at their mother and smiled, opening their arms as she swept them up into a tight hug. “Merci, maman! It’s perfect!”

“Only the best for my beautiful Stanley,” Garderobe cooed, pinching their cheek in fondness. 


	6. First

They were out in the garden when the first leaves started to fall from the trees for autumn. One of them landed on top of Stanley’s curls and Lefou had laughed as the taller person looked around and tried to find the source of his amusement. In the end Lefou gestured for them to lower their head and he plucked the yellow leaf from their hair.

On the first day of winter, they sat around the fireplace with the rest of the occupants of the castle and roasted apples and told stories. Lumiere’s apple burst into flames and Stanley had given him their own, sharing an apple with Lefou instead. Kisses were exchanged between warm and sweet bites.

Lefou found Stanley out among the flowers on the first day of spring. He wove a crown of flowers out of roses and peonies and placed it on their head. Stanley wore the crown of flowers for the rest of the day.

They went swimming in the lake on the first day of summer. They laughed and splashed each other until their arms grew tired. Stanley looked down at their reflection and smiled at what they saw. 


	7. Bright

Gaston was in another one of his foul moods. The hunter and war hero sat on his makeshift throne covered in animal pelts and furs, looking as if the entire world was weighing heavy on his shoulders. His large stein of ale sat untouched, foam starting to dissolve with age.

Stanley sighed, bringing their own tankard of mead to their lips. This meant Belle had turned the man down again. She seemed to be the source of a lot of Gaston’s bad moods these days. 

This sadly also meant anything could happen if his foul mood continued. They thought about the last time Gaston had started a fight with someone in the tavern and they sighed. They still had a scar on their arm when that brawl had become a free-for-all and they were struck from behind with a chair leg.

Someone needed to pull Gaston out of his bad mood. 

A hand lightly smacking the back of Stanley’s head made them blink in surprise. They turned and watched as Lefou started to sing Gaston’s praises, jumping from the bar onto a long table. The smaller man was surprisingly light on his feet, dancing without a care as he sang and urged the rest of the tavern to join him.

Stanley watched as Lefou pulled Gaston out of his poor mood, laughing as he danced for the hunter. He looked so bright among the usual dark of the tavern and Stanley found they could not look away. He was a light in the dark, a guiding star, a wisp in the woods...

It was not until Tom gave one of their sideburns a tug that Stanley snapped back to reality.


	8. Hands

He watched as Stanley slipped the thimble onto their finger. “What is that for?” Lefou asked.

“Hm?” Stanley paused in their threading of their needle and looked up at Lefou.

“That thing on your finger,” Lefou clarified. 

“Oh!” Stanley laughed. They set the thread and needle down, holding their hand out to Lefou so he could get a better look at the thimble. “It protects my finger when I use it to push the needle through,” they said, “otherwise my fingers would be covered in calluses, or I’d get blood all over the material.”

Lefou reached out, gently taking hold of Stanley’s wrist. He pulled their hand closer to him and smiled as he turned it over, pressing a kiss against their pulse. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to your fingers, would we?”

Stanley blushed a bright red, stammering as they took their hand back. “I...I have to...um…” They dropped their needle and cursed softly, fumbling to thread it again.

Lefou just smiled to himself.


	9. Smile

They had finally arrived! The wait had been agonizing both literally and figuratively but it was over now. Cadenza opened the small package that had been delivered to him with a letter opener.

“Oh! Perfetta!” Carefully he removed the dentures, holding them up to admire them in the light. The gums were made from the soft and durable vulcanite, teeth made of porcelain set into it. He had heard that some people were using teeth from real people and the idea made him shudder. 

Carefully Cadenza slipped the false teeth into his mouth. He moved his jaw around to adjust them, laughing as they soon clicked into their proper place.

“Papa? Maman says she needs you to…” Stanley blinked as their father turned to look at them with a wide smile on his face. They laughed, clapping their hands as they got closer to look. “Your teeth came in! They look real.”

“They should work like real ones too!” Cadenza laughed. 

“Maman will be so surprised. She said she wanted to see you about something.”

Cadenza nodded, making sure his teeth were straight one last time before making his way to find his wife.

Madame de Garderobe talked about her husband’s new smile and nothing else for the rest of the week.


	10. Sand

“What was it like? The beach?”

Lefou hummed at the question, turning onto his side to look at Stanley. The two were lying in bed, waiting for sleep to overtake them. “The beach?”

“Oui, you saw it during the war, didn’t you?” Stanley asked. As the younger of the two, they had missed conscription into the army and therefore only knew about it through the stories the returning soldiers, (mostly Gaston), told at the tavern. “I’ve never seen a beach before.”

Lefou hummed, nodding his head. “I did,” he said. He reached out, brushing some hair out of Stanley’s face. “The water is huge and so blue when people aren’t killing each other in it. It tastes like salt though.”

“Salt?” Stanley frowned at that.

“The water tastes like salt,” Lefou said with a shrug.

“That’s weird,” Stanley snorted.

He smiled a little, allowing memories from the war to come to him. “And there’s sand everywhere. Fine and soft but it burns your feet if you go without shoes!” he laughed. “It was white before the fighting started. The cannons and blood made it all black and red. I wonder if the ocean can clean it over time…”

Stanley watched as Lefou became pensive about the past. They shifted closer to him, hugging him around the middle and kissing his shoulder. “My brave Lefou has seen the world,” he murmured.

Lefou laughed, “I saw one beach, Stanley.”

“The world!”

The tension in his body loosened then and Lefou reached up to place the palm of his hand against one of their cheeks. “You’re my world now,” he said.

Stanley blushed, pulling the sheets over their head. 


	11. Rejection

It was the fear of rejection that kept Stanley from being true to themselves. Wishing to be able to wear dresses and makeup was one thing, but feeling love towards men was another. Both would have sent Stanley to a long rope and a short drop.

They could never be sure if Tom and Dick were safe to open up to. The two men took care of Stanley, yes. But what if that changed when they saw them wearing a dress or some blush. Or God forbid...kissing another man. The two could only accept so much from their foundling.

That fear of rejection returned tenfold after the battle at the castle. The makeup and dress had been so beautiful, they couldn’t help but smile and feel complete in the middle of all the fighting. Tom and Dick however, were not pleased with their own makeovers, screaming as they tore at delicate fabrics and scrubbed away makeup.

Stanley had taken the large wig off of their head but the dress and makeup remained. They paled when Tom and Dick caught sight of them, gripping the large skirts nervously as they approached. “I...uh…”

“Are you hurt, lad? Anything broken or bleeding?” Dick asked.

“Non…” Stanley whispered, shaking their head.

Tom reached out, taking one of Stanley’s hands into both of his. “You’re shaking something horrible, boy! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Oui, I am. It’s just that uh…”

Tom laughed softly, patting the back of Stanley’s hand in comfort. “We always knew you were a whoopsie, boy. That didn’t mean we wouldn't take care of you.”

“Oui, we knew a few years back when you started getting your own clothes!” Dick said. “All soft pinks with some yellows mixed in! We were just waiting for when you were ready to tell us.”

“You don’t care?”

“Why should we? We found some fifteen year old wandering around lost in the marketplace...were we supposed to throw him away when it turned out he liked frilly stuff?” Tom said. 

Stanley laughed despite themselves, unable to hold back their tears as they were pulled into a tight hug between the two men. 


	12. Dreams

“Ah! S'il vous plaît! Non...non…”

Lefou was woken up by Stanley’s whimpers and cries. “Stanley?” He blinked and sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could see the person lying beside him. “Stanley?”

Stanley lay on their back, eyes closed despite the noises and faint thrashes of their body. Their chest heaved as if they were finding it hard to breathe, sweat making their black hair stick to their brow. They whimpered, shaking their head again. “S'il vous plaît..!”

“Stanley! Stanley, you’re dreaming! Wake up!” Lefou took hold of their shoulders and shook them gently. “Stanley, wake up for me,” he hissed, cupping their chin and tilting their head back.

They woke up with a weak cry, sitting upright in a flash. Lefou however was still looking over them and their foreheads connected and both lay back, nursing throbbing heads. “Ah! What..?”

“You were having a bad dream,” Lefou muttered through gritted teeth. “Ow...why is your skull so thick?!”

Stanley whined but their breathing steadied as the pain started to go away. In the morning the two of them would have identical bruises on their foreheads, for now it was just redness. Stanley looked over at Lefou, biting their bottom lip. “Lefou?”

“Yeah?”

“It was a nightmare.”

“I thought so.”

“Lefou?”

“Oui?”

“Thank you for waking me up.”

He smiled a little as the pain went down to a steady throbbing sensation. He pulled Stanley into his arms, holding the larger person close to him. “What was it about?”

“I was alone,” Stanley whispered. “It was nothing but blackness and I was alone.”

“I would never let that happen to you,” Lefou promised. He kissed Stanley on their bruised forehead and couldn’t hold back a laugh at the way the other grunted in pain. “Go back to sleep.”

Stanley turned their head, one ear pressed against Lefou’s chest. They were soon lulled back to sleep, listening to his heartbeat.


	13. Dessert

It was hard to try and maintain a steady weight, especially when the prince seemed to host a ball for the surrounding lands every other week. Lefou had needed Stanley to let out his breeches twice already. He dreaded the thought of having to ask a third time.

Lefou did his best to lose some weight. He joined Stanley during their swordplay lessons with Cogsworth and even shared war stories with the head of the house. He cut out too many snacks between meals and used his horse less when he needed to go to the village and back.

He was so excited when he needed to ask Stanley to take in his breeches. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being a bit round but the thought of Stanley rolling him down the hall one day from too many tarts made him pause.

He was thinking about the progress he had made while looking at the dessert table during another gathering. He bit the inside of his cheek, huffing as he forced himself to turn his back on it and watch the dancers. Lefou was not going to lose all of the progress he had made in one night!

“Lefou! Lefou, look!” Stanley smiled as they approached, a plate in their hand laden with sweets from the dessert table. “Ratafia cakes!” They picked up one of the cakes, holding it up to Lefou’s mouth.

Lefou supposed that having dessert every now and then wouldn’t be so bad. He opened his mouth and allowed Stanley to feed him the small cake. When he had finished chewing he pulled the other down for a kiss.

“You taste like almonds,” Stanley laughed and Lefou smiled, taking another cake to feed Stanley this time.


	14. Blanket

It was starting to look like it would be a bad winter. No one could risk going outside as the winds howled and the snow continued to come down in heavy bursts of white. All anyone could do was ensure the castle was prepared to be locked down until the storm ended, sealing doors and windows to keep out as much of the cold as possible. All of the fireplaces in the castle were kept lit at all times, with servants taking shifts to watch over the flames and ensure none of them went out.

Stanley sat by the fireplace they had been assigned to watch over. Lumiere had come around with mugs of hot cider not too long ago and Stanley let the cup warm their hands as they waited until it had cooled down enough for a drink. A faint chill came to them and they hissed and sat forward in their chair, placing more wood into the fire. They watched the flames, elbows on their knees and mug between the palms of their hands. 

A heavy blanket was placed on their shoulders. Stanley blinked and sat up, looking around as they reached up to stop the blanket from falling off. “Lefou? You should be sleeping,” they said.

The other just shrugged, pulling up a chair to sit beside them. “The room gets lonely without you. Besides, I’ll probably end up falling asleep here instead.”

They snorted softly, hugging the blanket around their body. “Foolish man. Choosing to sleep in a chair instead of a bed!”

“Only for you,” Lefou countered. He smiled when Stanley blushed and looked away, pretending to be too engrossed with their cider to respond. He pushed his chair closer and the blanket was likewise adjusted, draped over both of their shoulders to keep them warm. 

Stanley looked over and smiled when they heard soft snoring coming from Lefou an hour later. They pressed a kiss to the sleeping man’s temple. “Je t’aime, mon cher.”


	15. Tears

Sometimes, Stanley really regretted taking up tailoring and dressmaking as the skill they would earn their living from. This usually happened whenever a large amount of repairs or orders came to them.

Like today. Very much like today.

“How did fifteen people manage to get so many tears in their clothes at the same time?!” Stanley cried, shaking their head as they looked over the coats and breeches the prince had asked them to repair.

“They spent the entire weekend hunting boar,” Plumette reminded them. “I suppose it’s fair that something would get messed up in the process.”

“Oui, one or perhaps even three is understandable but not fifteen!”

She laughed, sitting down at another workstation. “I’ll help you. With two of us we’ll fix these tears in no time,” she offered. 

Stanley sighed, some of the stress leaving them. “Merci, mademoiselle Plumette.”

The woman who had once been a feather duster winked, taking up the needle as she took the first torn up jacket. 


	16. Memory

Tom frowned as he stepped out of the tavern, stopping short. He grunted when Dick knocked into him and he huffed as he looked at him. “I stopped walking!”

“Well, why did you do that then?!” Dick countered.

“Look over there.” Dick followed where Tom pointed and he frowned as he narrowed his eyes, forcing his drunken eyes to try and focus.

“Never seen him before…”

“Come on, let's see what’s going on,” Tom urged. The two men finally stopped blocking the tavern’s doorway, stepping out to approach the odd figure wandering around the market square as if in a daze. “Salut! Where did you come from?” Tom called out.

The figure stopped and both men winced a little. The boy couldn’t be older than fifteen or sixteen years old, limbs still at the awkward growing phase where it felt like nothing matched where it was supposed to go. His clothes looked oddly...faded, as if the color had been drained from them. They thought his clothes resembled some kind of uniform but for what neither man could say. He looked terrified, teary eyes darting around as he swayed on his feet. He had a trembling hand pressed to his temple, blood between the fingers visible when Tom and Dick got closer.

“I…” the boy looked at them, lower lip trembling, “I don’t remember…”

“You don’t remember where you came from?” Dick asked with a frown, looking the boy up and down. 

Tom stepped closer but stopped when the boy flinched away, holding his hands up with his palms out. “It’s okay. No one is here to hurt you.”

The tears started to fall then and the boy let out a weak sob. “I’m late...I was...I was supposed to get somewhere. I had to get something and come back but…” He shook his head, gritting his teeth. “I can’t remember.”

Dick and Tom shared a look between each other. Both men approached the boy from either side, moving slowly as if he were a deer they didn’t want to scare away. They weren’t exactly known for being the gentlest of men when they were sober but they were trying their best in a seriousness only a drunken man can muster.

Dick carefully took the boy’s wrist and pulled it away, frowning at the odd gash underneath. “Brigands you think?” he asked Tom.

“Probably attacked the kid and then left him to wander for the wolves to finish him off,” Tom muttered, shaking his head. He softened his expression when he looked at the boy again. “Can you tell us anything? A name maybe?”

“I...uh…” The boy tried hard to remember something, unable to stop himself from crying in frustration and pain. “Sta...Stanley,” he whispered.

“Stanley...s’good a name as any I suppose,” Tom nodded. “Here. Let’s get you to the well and wash that blood off, eh? See if you’ll need stitches or not.”

Stanley went with the two men willingly enough, walking between them as they guided him to the well. He sat down when told to, biting his lip as water was pulled up. “Ow!” he whimpered as a wet handkerchief was pressed to his head.

“Easy! We got you…” Dick wiped the blood away as best as he could, looking over the wound. “What do you think, Tom?”

“Should heal on its own. Only looked bad because of the blood,” Tom said with a nod. He offered Stanley a smile then, wiping away his remaining tears with a dirty hand. “No more crying, eh? You’re with us now!”

“Huh?”

“Wait what?” Dick asked.

Tom shrugged, “well why not? We got the room and it’s not like we can just leave him out here, can we?”

“No, I suppose not…”

“Right! So!” Tom turned to Stanley, smiling as he carefully ruffled his black hair. “You’ll stay with us until you get your memories back, how does that sound?”

“I was supposed to get back…”

“Back where?” He frowned when the boy looked back at the woods. For a moment he thought he remembered something being there but the feeling soon went away and he shook his head. “There’s nothing out there but wolves and trees. You’ll be safer with us, Stanley.”

“Safe,” Stanley whispered.

“Come on, we got some food back home. Gotta put something on those bones of yours or else you’ll end up blowing away on us.”

Stanley hesitated a moment but then took the man’s offered hand. “Okay,” he whispered.

“No more tears now. You’re with old Tom and Dick now!” Dick proudly announced.

***

“Our little foundling grew up fast, didn’t he?”

Tom looked up from his cards at Dick, snorting a little. “You sound like one of those mothers who always cries about their kids aging too soon,” he teased.

“Oui, but it’s still true,” Dick countered. He turned his head to look over at the bar, watching as Stanley collected three tankards that had already been paid for. 

The young man never did get his memories back. Tom supposed that maybe the blow to his head had been a stronger one than they had previously thought. Besides his memory, Stanley was fine though and Tom and Dick were sure he would find a nice girl to settle down with eventually.

“Little foundling,” Dick chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back at his cards.

Stanley soon returned, setting the tankards down before sitting down. “And what are you two talking about while I do all the work?”

The older men just smiled, shaking their heads as they dealt Stanley into their game. “Just bringing up old memories,” Tom said.


	17. Passion ((Explicit))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has porn

“We are a family where passion itself flows through our veins!” Garderobe had told Lefou once. “Everything and anything we set our hearts on, we do our best. My singing, Cadenza’s music, and Stanley’s lovely skill with a needle and thread! All signs of the passion we have for life!”

Lefou had to admit she was right. Passion was something Stanley had in abundance. Lefou had seen them stare at a bolt of fabric for hours, visualizing the piece of clothing they were to create with it in their mind first. This same look came upon their face when applying makeup, focused on getting everything just right.

Stanley was most certainly passionate right now as they rode Lefou’s dick. They were in bed, Lefou sitting with his back against the headboard. Stanley straddled him but was mindful not to end up crushing him under his weight and size.

People tended to forget that Stanley had muscle under their loose clothes, even back in the village when they had been seen carrying several large bolts of fabric at a time as a favor to the Bimbettes. Their clothes just hid their strong arms and hard abs from everyone and so they simply thought they had none.

Lefou held Stanley’s hips tightly, smiling as he watched the look of concentration on their face. He thrust upwards inside of them every now and again, drawing a cry of pleasure from their throat every time. 

Stanley was doing most of the moving, setting the pace for themselves as they rolled their hips and ground down on Lefou’s erection. Their hands grasped the top of the headboard and they used this to keep themselves balanced without any risk of hurting Lefou.

The smaller man hissed softly, pressing a kiss to Stanley’s chest as he felt them tighten around his cock. “You’re almost there...just a little more..!” He held onto Stanley tightly as they came, hushing them tenderly as he rode them through the tremors. “Easy...easy…”

Stanley panted, struggling to catch their breath. They remained holding onto the headboard, pulling themselves up to allow Lefou to slide out from under them. Once he was out of the way Stanley fell backwards onto the bed with a dramatic cry, boneless and sated. 

Lefou laughed as he went to get the wet rag to clean them both up. Stanley purred and cooed the entire time, whimpering until Lefou finally gave in and leaned down for a kiss.

Passion was definitely something Stanley had in abundance. 


	18. Fruit

Stanley tilted their head from one side to the other and back again. They frowned in confusion, opening and closing their mouth as they attempted to speak but couldn’t think of what to say. Finally they shook their head and looked to Lefou. “What are they?”

Lefou picked up one of the round objects, smiling a little as he got a knife and started to cut into it. “They were sent here as a gift from a foreign dignitary. Cogsworth told me all about them. They’re called pomegranates.”

“Pomewhat?”

“Pomegranate,” Lefou offered with a smile. Carefully he pulled the top of the fruit off, showing Stanley what was inside. “See? It’s a fruit. Cogsworth says you eat these little things inside.” He picked some of the arils from the fruit and held it out to Stanley. “Do you want to try one?”

Gently Stanley took hold of Lefou’s wrist. They smiled wickedly as they raised his hand up, taking the arils from his hand with their mouth, giving his fingers a faint suck and lick before pulling back. “Mmm sweet!”

“You’re shameless,” Lefou laughed.

“That’s because I have nothing to be ashamed of,” they said and Lefou found that he couldn’t argue with that. 


	19. Cat

It was found while the castle was being cleaned out of the old and broken to make way for the new and things that could be fixed. Anything that could be salvaged was collected, mostly things made of metals that could be melted down to make something new. It was found in an old trunk, buried among moth eaten fabrics and tarnished metal trinkets.

It was a child’s toy, shaped like a cat with a purple bow around its neck. The cat’s fur was worn and threadbare, holes showing where bugs had been able to get to it. It was missing one of its button eyes and one leg was ready to fall off.

“Well this has seen better days,” Plumette said sadly, looking over at Stanley. “I feel bad for the poor little thing. I’m sure it could be repaired but I’m not skilled enough to do it myself. I suppose that’s what happens when you spend years as an object.”

Stanley hummed softly, watching as the toy was placed with the trash.

A few weeks later, Plumette found a surprise on her dresser. It was the cat doll but someone had taken the time and effort to fix it. It now had a soft brown coat and two eyes. The leg looked like it had never been detached. The ribbon had been replaced with a white one, her name carefully written onto it. 

She laughed in delight, patting the toy on the head in fondness. “Bonjour, Monsieur Chat! Now where did you come from, hm?” She already knew the answer of course and later while they were working on some cloaks, she gave Stanley a kiss on the forehead in thanks. “You’re sweet,” she said.


	20. Sick

He carefully removed the now room temperature cloth, replacing it with a fresh one that had been soaking in ice and water. He then placed the old one back into the small container so it would be ready when the other warmed up. Lefou looked back up, biting his lip.

Stanley had become ill with a fever. They were moved to one of the spare bedrooms, hoping to avoid spreading the sickness among everyone else. They lay in bed under a heavy blanket, shirtless to allow the fever to sweat out of their body. 

“Stanley?” Lefou softly asked. Stanley made a faint noise, eyes still closed. “It’s time to eat something.” He sighed when they made a negative noise. “Your mother said you have to drink the broth to keep from dehydrating. She’ll kill me if I come back with a full bowl.” As he said this, Lefou helped to pull Stanley up, moving the pillows behind their back to keep them sitting up enough to eat. 

“M’not hungry…” Stanley mumbled. Their eyes fluttered open for a moment and they looked over at Lefou, black hair sticking to his forehead and back of his neck. “Lefou…”

“Drink half.”

“Ngh.”

“I’ll drink the other half and tell your mother you drank it all,” Lefou offered. 

Stanley considered their options. They faintly nodded their head, shifting a little. “Okay…”

Lefou smiled sadly, holding the bowl to Stanley’s mouth so they could drink. “You’ll be better soon. I know you will.”

They grimaced and pulled back to swallow. “Not if this broth kills me first,” they muttered. 

“Your mother insists it’s a home remedy for this kind of sickness.”

“Killing me with bad broth?”

“Yes, killing you with bad broth. I’m glad you figured it out,” Lefou said with a small smile. He took a small sip himself and swallowed down the urge to make a face.

“Told you so,” Stanley muttered, dozing off once again. 


	21. Dance

They had been watching him ever since he stepped onto the dance floor with everyone. They continued to dance with their feminine partners, offering small smiles politely as they went through all of the moves before switching to another.

Lefou was part of this dance too.

Stanley had always had some feelings for Gaston’s small shadow. They thought Lefou was clever and rather funny when he was allowed to be himself. He had filled the tavern with songs and dancing and Stanley had actually liked being there.

It also helped that Lefou was like Stanley and showed interest in men. People like them had to be careful. The gallows were always open and ready to be used. Lefou was safe for Stanley to pursue and at least talk to about these things.

Slowly Stanley shifted their feet, turning just so without making it obvious. The line of exchange was changed and no one noticed. They had to do this carefully. These dances were complicated and they only had one chance to get this right.

They mentally made the calculations as they turned in a circle with Eloise. The eldest of the Bimbettes followed their gaze and she smiled knowingly, forcing them to step back three entire steps. When the partners were changed Stanley ended up with Elise and she smiled and moved them several feet before switching with Eliana who pulled them to the right, weaving between two dancing couples. 

Stanley wondered if the triplets had been planning this. How else would they be doing this so easily? 

“Left,” she whispered before the partners were to be exchanged.

Stanley moved left and suddenly they were looking into Lefou’s face, turning in a circle with Lefou’s hand on their waist.  


The Bimbettes shared a smile between the three of them across the dance floor. They had always liked Stanley and hoped they would find what they wanted with Lefou.


	22. Routine

Sometimes, when Stanley was feeling particularly sad or anxious, they put on full makeup. The routine of the process always helped them to calm down. The act of focusing on the powders and blush and kohl sticks helped to take their mind off of whatever worries they had.

First they washed their face in a basin of water. They lowered their head and used two hands, bringing the water to their face and washing away what felt like the stress they were feeling. Sometimes they used some soap and a cloth to scrub anything off. Tom and Dick had always called them a bit of a dandy when they did this but that was usually as far as their teasing went.

A light powder base was next. They had heard that some of the people in Paris wore so much powder that it made their faces look completely white but the thought of looking like a ghost or clown steered them away from excess. They only needed just enough to ensure the blush would stay in place.

Stanley had always adored blush. Their mother said that as a child they had once upended an entire box of it, covered from head to toe in pink, (she of course left out how Adam’s father had reacted to the sight, screaming up a storm and on the brink of hitting the child). Stanley could feel all of their problems melt away as they brushed on the blush. The pink brought out their cheeks and made their sideburns look like a proper frame for their face. It was hard not to smile as their cheeks turned pink with the powder.

The kohl stick was next. Stanley used all of their concentration for this as the first few times they had ended up poking themselves in the eye. Sometimes they held their breath, focused on keeping their hands as straight as possible. The kohl brought out the color of their eyes and thickness of their lashes. The same stick was used to put a single false birthmark on their upper lip to the left. Their mother said the placement meant they would always be happy with Lefou. 

The lips were last. A dark pink was painted onto them, bringing out the shape and fullness of them. They always managed to get it right on the first try, smiling as they stared at their reflection and looked themselves over.

By the end of the routine, Stanley was perfectly content once again. 


	23. Lies

It was hard finding out that you had been surrounded by lies for so many years. Lefou learned this the first night after the curse was broken. The lies had been around him for so long and now he needed to let them go.

Gaston had never told Lefou the truth in their entire lives together. Everything was a carefully worded and thought out lie, keeping the smaller man under his spell and keeping him at his side no matter what. It was better than hitting him into submission and it made Lefou look like a lovesick dog.

The worst lies came at night when they were alone. At night Gaston whispered things like ‘I love you’ and ‘one day I’ll make this public and no one can stop us.’ These two lies especially kept Lefou tied to Gaston. He just knew that one day it would happen. He just needed to be patient. Gaston knew what he was doing. Gaston would never say such things and not mean them.

“Lefou?” 

Stanley’s voice pulled Lefou from his thoughts and he blinked, looking up at the other. “Hm? Oh! Sorry. I was just...thinking about something,” he confessed. 

“I like when your mind wanders. Your face looks so relaxed and thoughtful.”

“Does it?”

Stanley nodded, pressing their lips to his temple. “Je t’aime, Lefou.”

And Lefou knew that this time was not a lie.


	24. Game

Stanley looked up at the stars in the sky. They were out in the royal gardens this summer night, wearing a soft pink dress and a large ribbon covered hat. In one hand they held a fan borrowed from their mother’s collection, the sticks closed at the moment. An occasional breeze made the ruffles of their skirts ripple and they used a hand to keep them from blowing too high up to be indecent.

“Excuse me?”

They flicked their wrist and the sticks of the fan opened. A sunrise had been hand painted on the wood with delicate care. The open fan was brought up to hide the lower part of their face, eyes glittering as they turned their head. “Hm?”

Lefou politely swept his hat off of his head, bowing. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just saw you standing here all alone and I thought…” He stepped a little closer, keeping a respectful distance. “...I thought that someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be alone.”

“How do you know I am not merely waiting for someone, Monsieur?” Stanley asked, keeping their fan over their lower face. “Perhaps I have a fiancé and he is coming soon to take me home in a gilded carriage to an expansive castle.”

“Anyone who would leave you alone at all is not right in their head,” Lefou countered. 

They hummed, fan sticks fluttering a little as if in thought. “I am unattached at the moment, Monsieur.”

“Then may I stand with you and watch the stars?”

“You may.”

Lefou smiled and stepped closer, standing side by side with Stanley. “The stars must be furious tonight,” he said.

Slowly Stanley lowered the fan, allowing Lefou to see their painted lips and blush covered cheeks. The sticks clacked softly as they closed the fan and lowered their hand, tilting their head to the side. “Pourquoi, Monsieur?”

“Because the brightest one of all is down here right now talking to me.”

They giggled in pure delight. The fan was opened again and they waved it in their face as if to cool themselves. “Monsieur! We have only just met!”

“Oui, and I already know you are the most beautiful person in the world.” He smiled at the way Stanley’s face burned red in a happy blush, bouncing a little on the balls of their feet. “May I kiss your hand? The memory of such a thing would leave me satisfied for life, even should you scorn me in the end.”

Stanley’s heart was racing as they slowly offered Lefou their hand. Their pupils were blown wide open as he took their wrist and pulled it closer. Their breath caught as Lefou pressed lips to their hand. “Lefou,” they whispered, voice trembling. 

Lefou just smiled and held Stanley’s hand, leading them back into the castle. Stanley always enjoyed their little game.


	25. Family

Lefou had been raised by his grandmother. His parents she said had been taken during an outbreak of sickness, leaving him with no one else. She later died while he was away serving during the war. 

The home he had shared with her was empty when he came back. Only Gaston paid him a visit and even then, it was only to have Lefou come out and do whatever he wanted him to do.

Until the curse was broken, Stanley thought that they had no family. Tom and Dick were the only ones they could even consider a family. They called Stanley their little dandy Foundling and Stanley would just laugh, knowing they were only teasing them.

The breaking of the curse gave Stanley their mother and father back. Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza had been so excited to have their child back, holding them close and promising never to let them go again.

Stanley gave Lefou the family he had not had before. Garderobe and Cadenza rather liked the smaller man who made their child happy and welcomed him warmly into their family.


	26. Mirror

Stanley smiled, turning the hand mirror around to face Lefou. “Look,” he said.

Lefou blushed as he looked back at his reflection. “What am I looking at?” he asked.

“I want you to see what I see,” Stanley explained. They smiled at him, watching as Lefou looked back at the reflection once again. “You’re so handsome, mon amour.”

He blushed at their words. He had never been considered visually pleasing. Gaston usually soaked up all of the attention and the only people who showed interest in Lefou were girls who just wanted to get closer to Gaston.

Gaston was dead now and Stanley loved Lefou. There was no ulterior motive, it was just Stanley’s love for Lefou. 

Lefou smiled, handing Stanley back the mirror. “Merci, mon cher et ma cherie,” he whispered.

Stanley smiled, leaving a kiss mark in lipstick on his brow.


	27. Blue

There were times when Lefou found Stanley looking out of a window or sitting at their sewing table and they were not focused on anything. They stared out of the window or looked down at a pattern for a new dress but their eyes weren’t actually seeing anything. Sometimes Stanley would slip into one of the unused bedrooms, closing the door behind themselves and staying inside for a few hours.

Tom and Dick had told Lefou about these times. They found that these blue days happened without any prior warning or direct cause. One day Stanley was smiling and drinking and having fun and the next they were silent and rarely left their bedroom unless tempted with some food and drink.

Stanley didn’t talk during these times. They also didn’t like listening to anyone else talking to them either. Silence was what they needed during these times, bristling and trembling whenever someone tried to talk to them in this state.

Lefou found Stanley in one of the empty rooms again. They sat at the window, staring out past the outside and into whatever their mind had them looking at. Their curls had come undone, leaving them with a disheveled look barely held together by a ribbon for the ponytail. 

They turned their head slightly as Lefou stepped further into the room. Lefou held up a soft brush and Stanley gave the faintest of nods before looking back out the window, giving Lefou permission to come closer.

Carefully he untied the ribbon, letting the rest of Stanley’s hair come loose. He used his fingers to get out any knots that would have hurt when brushed, pulling Stanley’s hair back before he started to brush it. He made sure that the bristles pressed against their scalp and he watched as some of the tension in Stanley’s body loosened up. 

Stanley closed their eyes as Lefou brushed their hair. The feeling made them feel a little better, eyes fluttering. They opened them again when they felt Lefou loosely braiding their hair back.

Lefou climbed up to sit beside Stanley, looking out the window with them. A few minutes later, he felt Stanley’s head on his shoulder and he smiled a little, holding their hand in comfort.


	28. Arrow

Stanley had gone to Italy with their parents with the blessing of the prince and princess. Their mother and father had wanted to see the family that still lived there and since their child had never been outside of France, they thought it would be a lovely vacation for the three of them. They would be gone for several weeks, promising to return before the end of the season.

Lefou smiled a little to himself, looking down at the scarf tied above his right elbow. Stanley had given him their personal scarf to help soothe him and to serve as a promise that they would return.

“This is how you’ll know my heart is with you always,” they had whispered, smiling as they tied the scarf into place. 

“Like a favor from a noblewoman,” Lefou laughed. “I shall wear it every day until you return to wear it again,” he promised.

Stanley smiled at this comparison, kissing Lefou deep on the lips before they went to join their parents in the waiting carriage.

Lefou found comfort as he looked at the soft orange scarf and the red arrows. He pressed his lips to Stanley’s favor, knowing Stanley would come back to him. He knew that the arrows on the scarf pointed the way home. 


	29. Grass

Something slender and soft brushed against Lefou’s nostrils. For a moment there was nothing and the object stopped. A moment later it was back, this time tickling inside of one nostril and then the other. Lefou wrinkled his nose, making a faint noise as he tried to brush it away. “Nngh…”

“Mon petit chou...if you don’t wake up then I’m going to end up drinking all of this wine and eating all of this food myself,” Stanley’s voice warned, the smile evident in their words.

Lefou opened his eyes. Stanley smiled down at him warmly, head tilted to one side. Lefou was lying on his back, his head resting in Stanley’s lap. His lover’s other hand was stroking his head, the other still holding the blade of grass that had been used to wake him up. “Stanley…” he hummed.

“It’s about time you woke up,” Stanley laughed, “I thought I was going to have to eat and drink all of this myself! An entire picnic lunch in one sitting. What will happen to my beautiful figure then?”

“We can’t have that, can we?” Lefou chuckled. He slowly sat up, yawning softly as he looked around. The two had gone to have lunch together out in one of the open fields; taking a bottle of wine, a freshly baked loaf of bread, fruit, some cheese, and some slices of meat. After spreading out a blanket over the soft grass, Lefou had laid down and rested his head in Stanley’s lap and apparently at some point he had fallen asleep, lulled by Stanley’s gentle fingers running through his hair.

Lefou cut two large slices from the loaf. Stanley stuffed a slice of bread with cheese and meat, offering the rough sandwich to Lefou. “Did you sleep well, mon ange?” they asked, making themselves a sandwich next.

“It’s hard not to sleep well with such a wonderful pillow under your head,” Lefou said. He laughed at the way Stanley blushed, gently nudging them in fondness before turning his attention to the wine and two glasses.

He picked up the bottle, raising an eyebrow before looking back at Stanley. “An Italian wine?”

“Maman gave it to me for us to share,” Stanley said with a nod.

“Are you going to start speaking the language and dressing like an Italian too?” Lefou teased. 

Stanley rolled their eyes but laughed a little as they held the wine glasses steady so Lefou could pour the wine. “Both of my parents are Italians,” they reminded him, “I suppose that makes me Italian too, but I was born in France so I’m French first before anything else.”

Lefou smiled, raising up one of the glasses in a toast. Stanley followed suit and they tapped their glasses together softly before drinking. “I suppose it’s not terrible,” he teased.

“I always knew you were an expert on all wines,” they snorted. They brought their glass up to drink again but stopped when Lefou cupped their cheek and made them look at him. The two kissed; tasting of wine, thin slices of meat, fresh bread, and cheese.


	30. Ending

“Maman, please don’t cry,” they whispered.

Madame de Garderobe could only sniffle helplessly, shaking her head. Plumette produced a silken handkerchief from her sleeve, dabbing at her eyes to wipe away the tears but not smear her makeup. “Oui, we shouldn’t cry so on this day,” she said.

“How can I not? I am not a woman with a heart of stone! Anyone would cry on a day like this!” Garderobe weakly argued. “This is the day that all parents pray for!”

Stanley could only smile at their mother. They pulled her into their arms, hugging her close. “Je t’aime, maman. Today is going to be wonderful. Everything will be perfect.”

“My beautiful Stanley,” she whispered, smiling tearfully as she stroked their cheek. She sniffed once more, coughing before she was able to get a hold of herself. “Come! We must get you ready!”

Plumette laughed, setting to work at once.

***

Prince Adam had offered them his garden for the place of ceremony. “I don’t see why you two cannot be surrounded by as much of nature’s beauty as possible on a day like this,” he had said, waving away any attempts to politely decline. “I won’t hear of anyone doing such a thing in shame and secret. Love must be celebrated and if you will let me, I could give this to you as a gift.”

They couldn’t turn the prince down after all of that. This was so much more than they had ever imagined for themselves and Stanley confessed that it made them feel like a princess.

“You’ll always be my princess,” Lefou teased.

Stanley had laughed, swatting at Lefou with a hand fan they had been practicing using.

***

Lefou stood outside with everyone else, waiting for Stanley’s arrival. He stood with his groomsmen at the foot of a gazebo, Père Robert standing inside of the structure with his book and a smile. Flower chains and colorful banners were placed all around the gazebo and lining the chairs where everyone else was seated to watch the proceedings. 

“This is it,” Lumiere whispered into Lefou’s ear with a smile. “Your days of being a dashing bachelor are coming to an end! Nervous?”

“Constantly,” Lefou confessed.

“Good!”

“Good?”

Lumiere nodded, taking the time to smooth down the front of Lefou’s clothes. Stanley had designed it, drawing it out before starting to cut and sew it into shape. It was mostly yellow with small highlights of pink and white here and there. Lefou’s hair was tied back with a deep red ribbon. He had combed his moustache at least three times by now, mentally considering brushing his moustache a fourth time to ensure everything was okay. 

“If you were not nervous then that would mean you are not ready! One should always feel excited and nervous around the love of their life,” Lumiere explained.

“Is that why you sometimes set the curtains on fire instead of the candles when Plumette passes?” Lefou teased despite himself.

“Oui! Of course! She owns my heart and soul and my motor functions! Besides, at least you’re not terrified like Cogsworth was when he…”

“I doubt we need to discuss my marriage to a harpy to avoid the gallows,” Cogsworth hissed. “We don’t want to scare Lefou away on his wedding day!”

“Well..!”

Chapeau cleared his throat softly, silencing Cogsworth and Lumiere with a knowing look and a finger to his own lips. He looked at Lefou and just smiled at him, nodding once before straightening up.

Cadenza started to play his harpsichord and anymore conversation was ended. Froufrou and Chip were the first to come down with the rings, Froufrou wearing a cushion on his back to hold the replica rings while Chip had the real ones. The little dog sat patiently beside Lefou, looking up at him and wagging his tail.

Lefou held his breath as the music changed. He had not seen Stanley since yesterday morning. They had insisted that they wanted to surprise him on the day of the wedding, hiding themselves away with their mother and some of the other women of the castle. It had driven Lefou mad not to see his fiancé for so long but now it was over.

His breath caught in his throat when Stanley finally came into view.

Stanley was dressed in a gown of their own design. It was close fitting around their chest, no sleeves to leave their shoulders and arms bare. Lefou had often told Stanley that he liked how strong their arms were and they had decided to show them off a little. As it went down the gown fanned out, large skirts rustling softly with each step. The gown was cream colored, a swirl of soft pink on the front of it. Stanley had decided against a train for the dress, their veil simply clipped onto one of their curls to keep their face covered. Ranunculus flowers were woven into their hair and ponytail, looking like a crown of swirling pink on their head like some kind of faerie.

Lefou held his breath as Stanley stepped up to stand beside him. The veil’s material kept Stanley’s face completely covered and obscured from onlookers. Père Robert nodded and Lefou smiled as he reached up to move the veil aside. “Oh…” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes once he saw Stanley’s face.

Plumette had done Stanley’s makeup. Their mother had tried but she couldn’t stop crying at the idea of her child being married and so Plumette had her sit while she dealt with it instead. Subtle pink blush brought out their cheeks and helped bring out their dark sideburns. Plumette used glitter dust all over their eyelids, cheeks, and at their temples, making them shimmer with every turn of their head. Kohl was used to line the underside of their eyes, a small star shaped gem placed at the corner of each eye. A mixture of white and pink paints were used on their lips, giving them a swirling effect.

Stanley blinked as Lefou started to cry and they reached out, holding his hand. “Mon ange?” they whispered.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lefou whispered. Stanley’s eyes started to water at this and Lefou could only laugh, shaking his head. “We’re both a sobbing mess already,” he noted.

Père Robert softly cleared his throat to get their attention and he smiled as he began, joining them together in a holy union. “And now...I believe we all know what happens next,” he said. “You may kiss your husband.”

He could smell the fresh flowers in Stanley’s hair as they kissed. It was a soft and gentle gesture, followed by a laugh and another deeper kiss. The two blushed as the inhabitants of the castle and village both cheered for them, walking hand in hand back to the castle where they would celebrate all night until the sun threatened to rise to signal a new day.

“The courtship has ended,” Stanley whispered. Their heart was beating so fast they were afraid it would burst from their chest.

“And our life married together starts!” Lefou agreed, kissing Stanley once again just before entering the castle, everyone laughing and cheering louder at the display.


End file.
